marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Roxxon Energy Corporation (Earth-616)
| Title = Roxxon Energy Corporation | Aliases = Roxxon Oil Company, Brand Company (scientist branch), Republic Oil and Natural Gas Iron Man: The Iron Age Vol 1 | Alignment = Bad | Status = Active | Identity = Public | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | OrganizationLeaders = Vice-Presidents: Mr. Bromley , Brian Sagar Formerly : Presidents: Hugh Jones , Calvin Halderman , John T Gamelin, Don Kaminski Vice-Presidents: Mr. Clarkson , Simon Krieger , Henry Mason Owners: Alexander Lukin, Hugh Jones | CurrentMembers = Executive: August D'Angelo, Douglas Bravner , Jonas Hale , Samuel Higgins, Carrington Pax , Huck Petrie , Benedict Pierce , Brian Sagar, Mike Tappan , Terence Gerard , Michael BradyFantastic Four: Countdown to Chaos, Mr. Bromley , Arthur Dearborn Staff: Bill, Dr. Bob, Carson, Chester, Chief Compton , Larry Curtiss , Davis, Delvecchio , Jim DwormanDeathlok Vol. 2 #1, Gail, Gordon , Grist, Jake , Joe, Juan, Ms. Loring, Missy , Patrick NestorCivil War: Fallen Son Daily Bugle Special #1, Dr. Malachi Oz , Riki , Cindy Shelton, Raymond Sikorski , Miss Simpkins , Jillan Woods , Chief Wyngard , Michael Thomas , Alvie WaltonGeneration X: Genogoths Super-operatives and hired agents: Cypress , Dogs of War (Afghan, Bulldog, Doberman, Greyhound, Labrador, Mastiff, Rottweiler, Shepherd, Wolfhound) , ManticoreGhost Rider #27, Jason Quartermaster , S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Mandroids, Assault & Battery , Anton Aubuisson , Mycroft , Smokescream , Voice , Thomas Agar , Sunturion (Arthur Dearborn) | FormerMembers = Executive: Alexander Lukin, Clayton BurrDeathlok #1, Brandon ChambersSpider-Man/Punisher/Sabretooth: Designer Genes, Mr. Clarkson , Ian Forbes , Calvin Halderman , Curtis Henshaw , Jerome "Jerry" K. Jaxon, Hugh Jones , John T. Gamelin , , Don Kaminski , Reuben KincaidFantastic Four: Countdown to Chaos, Simon Krieger , Linden Laswell , Jonathan Darque , Henry Mason Staff: Harlan Ryker, Jackson Arvad Super-operatives and hired agents: Serpent Squad (Sidewinder, Death Adder, Black Mamba, Anaconda), Saboteur, Delphine Courtney , Colin Ashworth Hume (Windshear), Sandy Vincent (Stratosfire) , Grasshopper (Doug Taggert) , Grasshopper (Neil Shelton), Simon Maddicks , Coldblood-7 , Fixer, Firebolt , Ghost , Flag-Smasher (mind-controlled) , Grapplers, Dr. Jonas Harrow, Hellrazor , Ivory, Jennifer Walters (attorney), Col. Buzz Baxter (Mad Dog) , Modular Man, Nth Man, Omega Flight, Orka, Overrider , Spymaster ,Squadron Supreme, Tarantula (Anton Miguel Rodriguez), Will o' the Wisp | Allies = | Enemies = Captain America, Secret Avengers, Stark Industries, Shadow Council, Scarlet Spider | Origin = | PlaceOfFormation = | PlaceOfDefunction = | Creators = | First = Captain America #180 | Last = | HistoryText = The Roxxon Energy Corporation is one of the largest fuel conglomerates around the world, which generates billions of dollars in profits each year with their business extraction, refining and manufacturing of products related to oil, through its many holdings. Like any business enterprise, the goal of Roxxon is to increase their profits, and it is not clear that all its businesses are entirely legitimate, in fact, the Roxxon has been involved in many activities morally questionable or illegal, but this fact is unknown to most consumers in Roxxon, and the general public. Roxxon jumped to fame as something more than a business enterprise, when its then chairman, Hugh Jones, was abducted by the second Serpent Squad. Squad members were actually agents of the Serpent Crown, an object of great mystical power, built by the evil Set Roxxon use their machines to investigate the sunken city of Lemuria. Captain America, in his short career as the Nomad, rescued Jones, clashed with Serpent Squadron, and prompted the Crown was lost. However, Jones was forced to put the Crown in his period of captivity, and since then, a mental link between the Crown and Jones, which would last for a lifetime. This mental nexus between Jones and the Crown, led by the director of Roxxon traced the Crown, and sent their men to recover. Employees of Roxxon found the Crown, and Jones was placed on his head, making it invisible to anyone knew. Porting the Crown, Jones worked in this subversive plans to dominate the government of the USA through a corporate conspiracy, and even came into contact with its counterpart in another dimension, in the Land of the Squadron Supreme. The Avengers were brought in the plans of Jones, and were transported to the Land of Squadron, which regained the Serpent Crown that the president of Earth, allowing the Squadron Supreme liberate their world, while the Avengers were carried Crown Snake their world . Inadvertently, while spared the land of Squadron, the Avengers brought their world more of a threat, to cause two Serpent Crown lived in the same earth. The Avenger known as Vision, dropped in the middle of the Pacific Serpent Crown, believing that there nobody could find it. But the link mental Jones allowed him to locate it, and formed his own version of the Serpent Squadron, consisting of operating its own Roxxon, genetically mutated. Despite opposition from Stingray and Thing, operating Roxxon recovered the Crown, and then that the second will be delivered the Crown by leader Squadron, Sidewinder, Jones, is moved to Washington DC, where he began controlling the minds of members of Congress, using the power of the two Crowns. His plans were aborted by Stingray , The Thing and the Scarlet Witch. Finally, the Thing managed to start the Crown of the head of Jones. He went crazy because of their traumatic separation of the Crown, or even months after the Crown was destroyed, Jones remained in a mental hospital. The place of Jones as chairman of the Roxxon, was occupied by John T. Gamelin, previously vice president in charge of foreign matters. The more expensive and more elaborate project of Roxxon, was the installation of Star Well, a satellite camera capable of collecting solar energy and sending to Earth in the form of microwaves. The designer of this space station was Doctor Arthur Dearborn, who submitted to a voluntary mutagenic treatment that transformed him into Sunturion. After an accident that killed over two-hundred people in Iowa, Iron Man went to investigate and discovered a camouflaged radar installation. At the end of the investigation, Sunturion was apparently sacrificed to destroy the Star Well that threatened to project its destructive power on Earth. The remaining components of the Star Well continued to operate in orbit. Illegal activities of the Roxxon have not always remained hidden in the eyes of the government. Raymond Royton of the Department of Justice appointed a special investigator on possible illegal activities within Roxxon, who in turn, hid any evidence of fraud within the company. Nevertheless, Roxxon was unable to prevent the opening of an inquest into its scientific branch, the Brand Corporation, whose illegal activities were brought to light by the actions of Spider-Man and Will o'Wisp. To cover any possible investigation that linked him with the Brand Corporation, the president of Roxxon closed all Brand plants, including its main facility in Queens, New York. This demonstrated to the public that Roxxon had nothing to do with activities attributed to the Brand Corporation, whose facilities remain closed to this day. Roxxon has developed other illicit activities, such as the kidnapping of the comatose body of James Hudson, a project to abduct several to analyze their superhuman powers, or join a conglomerate of major companies to launch an attack on the Stark Company. Most recently Captain America uncovered a sinister plot involving Roxxon CEO Calvin Hardeman. Hardeman was indicted and replaced as CEO by Don Kaminski in . Heroic Age : Secret Histories During the Dark Reign, Roxxon was mining on Mars. Their operations were stopped by the discover of remains of an unknown civilisation, under the Shadow Council's eyes. Shadow Council's agents terminated Roxxon's staff who were lost under a new Serpent Crown's influence. The lost workers were simply vanished from the staff listing by Roxxon, and the Crown was sent to earth, tracked both the Council and Steve Rogers' Secret Avengers, who targeted Mr. Bromley, Roxxon's vice-president, in Dubaï, to steal this new Crown. Eventually, this Crown was stole from the Secret Avengers by Max Fury, part of the Shadow Council, and a third one was found by Nova on Mars, who under her influence, started to command the mind-control Shadow Council's agents to dig the surface for an unknown mean, using Roxxon's equipments. The Shadow Council so sent four kamikaze wielding atomic bombs to terminate the Serpent Crown pawns and the Secret Avengers, but Ant-Man managed to made them explode during the teleportation, destroying the Council's citadel on earth and Roxxon's installation on Mars, but leaving the Avengers unharmed. Locations The main headquarters of the Roxxon Oil Company is in the Roxxon Plaza, in New York. Because of their multiple business interests, its complex system of command, Roxxon Oil continues to be one of the main and most important corporations in the world. Most recently, the corporation headquarters of Roxxon is in Wilmington, Delaware. Employees Current Executives * August D'Angelo - Chairman of the Board * Douglas Bravner - Sunturion Project executive * Jonas Hale - director of Research and also former chief operations director of Republic Oil and Natural Gas * Samuel Higgins - Facility Director, Denver * Carrington Pax - executive in the West Coast division * Huck Petrie - executive * Benedict Pierce - Director of Sea-Going Operations. * Brian Sagar - Vice President * Mike Tappan - executive under Carrington Pax. * Terence Gerard . * Michael Brady - executive of the Roxxon Chemical DivisionFantastic Four: Countdown to Chaos * Mr. Bromley - Vice-President Staffs * Bill - helicopter pilot, Long Island * Dr. Bob - administered chemical treatment to control the Flag-Smasher * Carson - security operative * Chester - floating oil refinery worker * Chief Compton - underground NYC facility supervisor * Larry Curtiss - security operative * Davis - scientist, assistant to Jonas Harrow * Delvecchio - underground NYC facility * Jim Dworman - former Cybertek programmer, in charge of Cybertek's shutdownDeathlok Vol. 2 #1 * Gail - secretary to Carrington Pax * Gordon - underground NYC facility * Grist - underground NYC facility security * Jake - security guard, Denver * Joe - floating oil refinery worker * Juan - executive asst. to Hale in San Francisco * Ms. Loring - scientist under Hale, Nuform project * Missy - agent * Patrick Nestor - company spokesmanCivil War: Fallen Son Daily Bugle Special #1 * Dr. Malachi Oz - scientist * Riki - boardroom chair, One Roxxon Plaza * Cindy Shelton - lead researcher * Raymond Sikorski - recruiter with Roxxon Blackridge * Miss Simpkins - secretary, Hydropolis * Jillan Woods - agent for Roxxon Blackridge * Chief Wyngard - underground NYC facility supervisor * Michael Thomas - sleeper agent working at Stark International * Alvie Walton - Snow Valley service stationGeneration X: Genogoths Active Former Former Executives * Alexander Lukin - owner * Clayton Burr - President of International RelationsDeathlok #1, supervised Cybertek * Brandon Chambers - executiveSpider-Man/Punisher/Sabretooth: Designer Genes (Sponsored his brother Phillip's DNA experiments, not realizing that their other brother Mitchell was the subject) * Mr. Clarkson - Vice President, Texas (Killed by Crossbones) * Ian Forbes - director, Belfast facility * Calvin Halderman - President * Curtis Henshaw - executive, R&D, Bolivian facility * Jerome "Jerry" K. Jaxon - Associate Vice President of Special Developments * Hugh Jones - Owner, President, & CEO * John T. Gamelin - director of Foreign Operations , later President * Don Kaminski - President * Reuben Kincaid - executive (Murdered by Michael Brady Fantastic Four: Countdown to Chaos. * Simon Krieger - Vice President, Republic Oil & Natural Gas * Linden Laswell - executive, the Latveria project * Jonathan Darque - project head, Temple Corners, VA * Henry Mason - Vice-President Staff * Cary Albertson - scientist, bio-chip project, Sault Ste. Marie f acility) * Babs Bendix - secretary * Blair - agent * Kenneth H. Bradley - covert operative, former Brand security * Phillip Chambers - scientist * Roberta "Bobbie" Haggert - scientist on Omega-32 project (Assassinated by Scourge) * Seth Hanks - child savant, unwilling employee * Paul Hazlett - scientist * Dan Jermain - former security inspector * Kelly - underground NYC facility security * Kristy assistant to Mr. Clarkson (Murdered by Sin & Crossbones * Lewis - underground NYC facility security * Alexander Lipton - scientist (Murdered) * Mischa and Yuri - biochemists * Moyer - agent * Duncan O'Neill - mole within MI-5: British Secret Agent 003 * Dr. Gerald Roth *Schroeder - underground NYC facility security * Jack Rollins - Sleeper agent for Nick FuryNick Fury vs S.H.I.E.L.D. #1 * Steve - security guard - Long Island Research ComplexIron Man: Steel Terror Super-operatives Active * Cypress - targeted Mikhail and Yuri but was opposed by Meggan and Shadowcat * Dogs of War - agents of Simon Krieger who assisted in the attempted defamation of Tony Stark. ** Afghan ** Bulldog ** Doberman ** Greyhound ** Labrador ** Mastiff ** Rottweiler ** Shepherd ** Wolfhound * Manticore - original worked under Brand Corp.Ghost Rider #27 * Jason Quartermaster (scientist, superhuman) - Worked for Rand-Meachum as a double agent for Roxxon. Knocked into own universal solvent by Luke Cage. * S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Mandroids Former * Serpent Squad ** Sidewinder * Saboteur (armored agent) - Acted as an agent of Republic Oil and Natural Gas in attempt to sabotage Stark Industries; Defeated by Iron Man. Killed by Grim Reaper * Delphine Courtney (assistant to Jerry Jaxon) *Colin Ashworth Hume (Windshear) (enhanced mutant, depowored after the M-Day) * Sandy Vincent (Stratosfire) (secretary; superhuman) - Empowered in a similar way to Sunturion; Acted as a hero to improve Roxxon’s public image; Killed by Sunturion who activated Roxxon’s Zed Control Unit within her armor. * Grasshopper (Doug Taggert) (armored security) * Grasshopper (Neil Shelton) (armored security) * Simon Maddicks (Killer Shrike) - bodyguard of Brand's Jersey branch leader, James Melvin. Hired agents Active * Assault & Battery * Anton Aubuisson * Mycroft * Smokescream * Voice * Thomas Agar * Arthur Dearborn (Sunturion) Former * Coldblood-7 * Fixer * Firebolt (Hired to destroy experiments at Project Pegasus.) * Ghost was hired to sabotage Accutech Research and Development , which was bought by Tony Stark. * Flag-Smasher (mind-controlled operative) * The Grapplers made an attempt to ransack Project Pegasus. * Dr. Jonas Harrow (scientist, Rye Research Facility & underground NYC facility) (Killed by The Hood) * Hellrazor * Ivory * Jennifer Walters (attorney) * Col. Buzz Baxter (Mad Dog) * Modular Man (Exploded in a fight with Spider-Man) * Nth Man was about to destroy what remained of the Project. He was also halted. * Omega Flight * Orka battled the Avengers in Jamaica, Queens. * Overrider (Depowered on M-Day) * Spymaster - hired by Roxxon to kill the Ghost but ended up being killed by Ghost. * Squadron Supreme * Tarantula (Anton Miguel Rodriguez) Transformation into a super-being gone wrong after being disturbed by Will o' the Wisp. * Will o' the Wisp - Had his molecules torn apart after Brand's experiment went haywire and put together by Spider-Man and Dr. Marla Madison. Still seeking revenge on Brand. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Links = *Roxxon Industries on Wikipedia }} Category:Organizations Category:Private Organizations Category:Iron Man Villains